The Real Mrs Potter
by NevLongbottomForever
Summary: Harry is married, and Ginny is not happy. Who IS the real Mrs Potter? Post-Hogwarts, EWE, M for mature content.


**The Real Mrs Potter**

This fic contains mature content. If you are uncomfortable with reading it, then this is not for you. PLEASE LEAVE IF YOU ARE NOT AN ADULT.

It would be lovely if you could review,

Thanks,

NevLongbottomForever

Harry Potter, also known by various names, such the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, the Saviour and Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor, was sitting at the desk in his office, head bent over the file he was currently working on. He leaned back in his chair and stretched rubbing his eyes.

"Need help, Head Auror?" Harry looked towards the door and his face broke into an almost-smile. She was here.

"Come in," he said. As soon as she came in, he Locked the door, and put up Silencing Wards. He stood up, and walked to her, before bending down and kissing her.

"So," he said, squeezing her backside. "are you here for what I think you are?"

"Possibly," she whispered in his ear. His pulse quickened. His hands moved quickly, removing her shirt and bra. Then he released her.

"Go sit on the desk," he ordered. She moved backwards, and slid up onto the desk. "Spread your legs."

Again she obeyed. He saw that she had neglected to wear any panties; the idea made blood rush to the south of his body.

"Touch yourself," came his next command. She brought her left hand to her entrance, touching herself, while her right hand was used to prop herself up on the desk. She slid a finger into her entrance, and pumped in and out, moaning. He moved forward, divesting himself of clothing, and slapped her hand away.

"You have been naughty," said Harry, into her ear. "How shall I punish you?"

She moaned and pushed her hips up against Harry's. He moved back a little and she whimpered. "Harry!"

"Shall I spank you over this desk then?"

She obediently slid off the desk and turned away from him. He lifted up her skirt, and tilted her ass in the air. Harry swallowed and moved forward. He brought his hand onto her ass, and she whimpered.

"Do you like that?" he asked her, kneading her cheeks together. He kept up the routine, slapping her ass, and massaging, till she was a sobbing mess. He continued to spank her, every jerk brought a flood of liquid down her legs, dripping onto the floor beneath.

"No more!" she moaned, her hands clutching onto the desk as Harry slapped her ass, and then kneaded the cheeks roughly.

"Beg,: he ordered. "Beg my, in that whiny, breathless voice of yours. Beg me."

"Please," she whined. "Please, stop, ahh!" He spanked her again. She screamed out, drool dribbling down her chin as she sobbed with the pain and pleasure.

"I am your master, and you are my whore, now beg me, beg me," he said.

"Please," she begged. "Master, please stop. Ah, Master!"

He slapped her ass one last time and then stopped. He flipped her over and entered her. She arched and let out a scream. He began thrusting into her even as she scrabbled on the desk, whimpering with each thrust. The moans morphed into screams and he thrust even harder each time.

"That's right, scream for me, my whore," he said, biting at her collarbone. She screamed again as he thrust at her spot, and her legs quivered.

"You are my own whore, my slut aren't you?" he asked, slapping her backside.

"Yes," she shouted, meeting his thrusts.

"Yes what?" he asked, slapping her again.

"Yes, Master."

"Very good, slut. Now come, come for me."

He groaned as she came, around his cock. He released himself into her and pulled out with a groan, and a wet squelch.

She slipped to the floor, panting, struggling to catch her breath.

"Amore," said Harry, pulling his wife into his arms. She allowed him to lift her and take her to the couch. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and said: "You have a wicked pair of hands, my ass is sore with all the spanking."

"Hmm, perhaps my stepson will have a sibling in a few months."

"Can we go home?" his amore asked, burrowing her face in Harry's neck.

He lifted her off him, waved his wand to get them both clothed and then exited the office, his arms full of his sated wife.

Six months later, Harry was at the Potter Manor, preparing for his Amore's birthday, when Ginny Potter stormed into the ballroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled. Harry turned to face her calmly.

"Trying to organize a birthday party, till you came interrupting."

"For that slut?"

"She is my wife Ginevra, refrain from insulting her."

"And what am I?"

"You are Mrs Potter, she is Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor; the woman I love is her, not you."

"I am you wife as well."

"You trapped me in a loveless marriage, I do not love you, and I never will."

"You have never even slept with me once. At least for the mar-"

"I will not stoop to that level, I singularly despise sex for the heck of it."

The wards went off in the Manor, indicating the arrival of someone in the Floo room. They only had to wait a minute before a house elf was alerting them to the arrival of Ron, who came walking in right behind said elf.

"Thank you, Tippy," said Harry, and the elf bowed herself out.

"Hi, Har," said Ron, hugging his best friend.

"You'd better have a reason for showing up two hours late, Weasley," grumbled Harry, levitating a decoration onto the far part of the wall. "Hermione, Blaise, Neville and Luna have been here for like hours now."

"Your report boss-man," replied his Deputy.

"Ah, yeah, but I want it tomorrow, not now."

"So how's the wife and stepson?"

"Amore is fine, well as fine as she could be six months into the pregnancy. The stepson is ecstatic. He's been planning stuff for his sister's arrival already."

"Hi Ron," said Ginny. Ron ignored her and continued talking to Harry, helping him decorate the ballroom. Blaise and Hermione were doing up the Floo Room, and Neville and Luna were taking care of the dining room.

Harry's stepson, meanwhile was in ten places at once, doing this and hopping there.

"Ron!" screeched Ginny. "I'm your sister!"

Ron turned his gaze on her. His blue, normally warm eyes, were icy.

"I haven't a sister, only five brothers, I think you are mistaken, Mrs Potter."

"Ronald! I am going to talk to Mum about this."

"If you so wish, but I doubt my mother will want to discuss it. You have behaved in a most unbecoming manner, and neither my parents nor brothers nor I or any other Weasley want anything to do with you."

"I haven't done-"

"You trapped my best friend, my brother in all but blood, in a loveless marriage. It is big hearted of him not to throw you into Azkaban for the act."

"I love him, don't you get it?" A voice broke through before she could continue.

"Harry?"

"Hey!"

"Hey stepdad. Is Mum ready?"

"I guess so, she said she'd be ready by six. When are Fred, George, Charlie and Bill getting here, with spouses, Ronnie?"

"Har!" Ron fumed at the nickname, then laughed. "They should be here anytime now."

"Get your mum?"

"Right. See you steppie." His stepson called him steppie more often than not. "I'll hand in the homework tomorrow, steppie."

"Yeah, it's fine." Harry waved his hand. Just as his stepson left the room, the Floo room alarm alerted them to some arrivals. Tippy entered the ballroom, followed by Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Charlie, Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George.

"Hi, guys," said Harry, grinning around. "Now only Dad and Moony have to get here."

As if on cue, a big black dog bounded into the room, and licked Harry on his face. Behind him, a sandy haired man with amber eyes walked in.

"Padfoot, get off!" said Harry, pushing the dog away. Padfoot pulled back, and transformed into Sirius Black, his godfather.

"Hi, son," said Sirius.

"Hey Dad!" Harry hugged his godfather turned adoptive father. Remus stepped forward.

"Hi Har," he said hugging Harry.

"Hi Uncle Moony," said Harry. "So, have you guys decided the wedding date?"

"Um, yes, actually. While we are on the topic, we were wondering if you and Narcissa could be Siri's witnesses'; Nym and Charlie can be mine."

He looked around the room. Said people nodded. He beamed.

"Where is the wife, and the stepson?" asked Sirius, looking around.

"They will be here, I have to get the others here. Prat Weasley promised to help decorate the dining room, but he didn't show up, so Mia, Blaise, Luna and Nevy are doing it."

"How is married life suiting you youngsters?" asked Remus, looking around. With a jolt he realised that he and Sirius, ironically were the only unmarried couple there.

"Great, actually. Luna is a delight to live with, she keeps me grounded," Ron said, with a smile.

"Blaise and Hermione seem to be good as well, he tries to lighten her up a bit." Fred snorted at Harry's comment.

"Who would have thought Mr Playboy would have been Miss Smarty pants' Mr Right?" he said, sniggering.

"Well, they ARE happy," said Ron, shrugging. "That sister of ours can keep him grounded, right Har?"

"Ron, we've been grounded 'cause she existed. We would be dead if not for her."

"Plus, my wife is not one of those trashy gold-digging bitches that threw themselves at people like me, Harry, Draco and Neville." Blaise's voice rang through the ballroom. "Or at Sirius."

"Not that I'd be interested," said Nev. "Wrong gender. I have my Perfect Man."

Hermione laughed, while Luna just smiled serenely.

"One of said people is still suffering," said Charlie, with a sly glance at Ginny. "Where is Malfoy Jr.?"

"He will show up, never fear. He's around here somewhere."

"House full of Aurors," said Bill. "I mean, Head Auror Potter, Deputy Head Weasley, and Senior Aurors Malfoy, Zabini and Longbottom. At least no Death Eater will gatecrash this party."

"Is it true that Draco gave Lucius up in the raid?" asked Remus, curiously.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "He and Narcissa are distancing themselves from him as much as possible."

"It was because of my dear Uncle that she had to marry that madman," said Sirius. "At least her new marriage is suiting her."

Everyone in the room smiled. "AND Draco gets on well with his godfather," said Neville. "That boyfriend of mine really needs a father-figure to lean on."

"Father figure?" Harry raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"Hey Neville," said Draco, striding into the room, and kissing Neville vigorously.

"Break that up will you?" Harry asked weakly. "Yeah, two of my best Aurors are shagging, I don't need to see it."

"Ah, Lady Potter-Black-Gryffindor," said Bill, and everyone turned to the door. Harry moved forward to assist his six-month pregnant wife into the room.

"Who's shagging whom, sweetheart?" she asked, as she kissed him.

"Senior Aurors Malfoy and Longbottom," her husband responded with a scowl. She laughed delicately.

"Ah well," she said. "Must you be so crude about it?"

"You didn't see them kissing, love" he responded. "They were all over each other. Thankfully there are no children here, or they would be scarred for life!"

Ginny interrupted at this moment. "Maybe you deserve it, for marrying a woman twenty years older than yourself."

"Ginevra," Harry said menacingly. "Please make yourself scarce; remember I can ward you out of this room."

"Not unless that bitch you call a wife does."

She found eight wands pointed at her. "Leave," said Harry, in the same tone.

"That's what she is, a whore, who spread her legs for a boy her son's age! And here you are housing her and that filthy Death Eater's spawn as well, like some charity cases!"

Harry's magic began flailing as he bubbled in anger. The glass that Draco had set on the counter exploded. Draco, Ron and Neville rushed to his side.

"You need to calm down," said Ron.

"Ron's right, calm down Harry," said Draco, gripping Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded, and took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. He strode over to Ginny took her by the arm, and dragged her out of the ballroom.

"Blaise, Ron, Drac, Nev, the wards," he instructed. The four of them jumped onto it. They began waving their wands. Then they nodded. Harry released Ginny and headed back into the ballroom, but when Ginny tried to follow she found she couldn't enter. Huffing she went away.

Harry turned to his wife, who had sunk onto her the couch, and strode over to her. He knelt before her. "Love you know what she said wasn't true. Don't let her get to you, please. Narcissa, love, look at me. Please, Cissy, look at me!"

Lady Narcissa Potter-Black-Gryffindor raised tear-filled eyes and looked at her husband.

"Cissy, nothing she said was true. You're not a whore, nor are you charity cases. Amore, I love you, nothing can change that. Draco is my stepson, weird, yeah, but true. I love him as well, strange as it may sound. Wait it sounds stranger than strange, but it's true."

Narcissa nodded. She wiped at her tears.

"I never thought," said Sirius. "that my cousin would be my daughter-in-law some day."

"My stepson is older than me," Harry deadpanned. Draco gave a weak smile.

"But really," murmured said stepson. "You are a better 'father' than Lucius. At least you give good advice."

"That happens when you fight the world to get together with the person you love. Amore, I promised we'd take this together. We will. Ginevra has no rights, everyone agreed that she trapped me into this. Being the only daughter of a pureblood family gives certain irrevocable rights, but she misused them."

"Yeah, but you managed to work your way around it," said Remus. "Being the sole heir to three lines, you have the right to three marriages. Hence."

Harry hugged Narcissa and said, "Don't worry, Amore, you are the real Mrs Potter."


End file.
